Races
Races Deia is as diverse in terms the race as any place you'll find. Every species under the sun can be found there, and no race is really more populous than another. A Aasimars: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 : --Subrace - base race + celestial bloodline. Armands: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 5HD, +3 : -- Mole people Asheratis: Sandstorm, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Humanoids with glowing, rust red skin. Have no body hair, and ivory eyes. Aventi: Stormwrack, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Aquatic humanoids with very pale, almost bluish skin to a lighter tan, with blue and green eyes and hair that ranges between a light brown to a very pale blonde, and small swimming fns on their arms and legs. Azurin: Magic of Incarnum, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Humans with an incarnum bloodline. B Bariaurs: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 : -- Goat centaurs Bhukas: Sandstorm, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Bhukas have tan skin, large ears, lithe bodies, and red hair, known to be wise and live in the desert. Blackscale Lizardfolk: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 4HD, +2 : -- Big black lizards. Bugbears: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +1 : -- Goblins that have a bit of resemblance to bears. Buommans: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 C Catfolk: Miniatures Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 : -- Self explanatory. Humanoids with heavy cat-like features (facial structure, ears, tail, feet, et cetera) Centaurs: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +2 : -- Self explanatory. Human from the waist up, horse from the waist down. Changelings: Races of Eberron, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Humans with doppleganger blood. Unlike dopplegangers, changelings have an inherent race/gender. Crucians: Miniatures Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 -- Desert turtle people. D Darfellan: Stormwrack, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Hulking and muscular, with seal-like jet black skin, with large white markings. Very good with water. Deep Dwarves: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Same height as regular dwarves, but leaner. Reddish skin, and more standoffish than regular dwarves. Domovoi: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: 2HD, +4 : -- House and furnace spirits. Look exactly like humans, except that they're usually in the vicinity of 2-3 feet tall. Doppelgangers: Races of Destiny, LA: Monster Class or 4HD, +4 : -- Shapeshifters in their purest form, genderless and sexless. Dream Dwarves: Races of Stone, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- The same as regular dwarves, except a bit skinnier, and see the world as a resting giant of inestimable power. Contemplative and meditative. Dromites: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 : -- Bug people, approximately 3ft tall and weigh around 30lbs. Drow: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +2 : -- Dark elves. Duergar: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 : -- A cruel and evil subrace of dwarves. Dusklings: Magic of Incarnum, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- As a dryad is one with her tree, a duskling is one with the incarnum. A savage fey race, they're of average height, with steely blue-gray and their hair ranges from light blue to darker shades of blue, gray, and black. Their eyes are deep blue, emerald green, or purple. (Hill or Mountain) Dwarves: Player's Handbook or Monster Manual, LA: +0 : -- Exactly what they sound like. E Elans: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Humans that underwent a psionic ritual to enhance themselves. (Low) Elves: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 : -- Regular elves. Nobody really knows why there's a prefix, as there aren't really "high" elves. Equicephes: Miniatures Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 : -- Donkey people, known for being slavers. F Faun: Deities & Demigods, Level Adjustment: +0 Feral Garguns: Races of Stone, LA: Monster Class or 2HD, +2 -- Half goliath, half giant. Around 7 to 8 feet all and bulky, and are covered in smooth, thick fur, with colours ranging from light grey to dark brown. Fey Elves: Homebrew, Level Adjustment: 3HD, +2 Flind Gnoll: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 2HD, +2 Forestkith Goblins: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: +1 Frostfolk: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: 4HD, +1 G Githyanki: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 Githzerai: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 Glacier Dwarves: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: +0 Gnoll: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +1 Gnomes: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Goatfolk (Ibixians): Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 3HD, +1 Goblins: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 Goliaths: Races of Stone, Level Adjustment: +1 Gray Elves: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 Grimlocks: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +2 H Hadozee: Stormwrack, Level Adjustment: +0 Half-Elves: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Half-Drow: Races of Faerun, Level Adjustment: +0 Half-Giants: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 Half-Ogres: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +2 Half-Orcs: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Halflings: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Hobgoblins: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +1 Humans: Player's Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 I Illumians: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +0 Imago (Chaos Gnomes): Races of Stone, Level Adjustment: +1 K Kalashtar: Races of Eberron, Level Adjustment: +0 Karsites: Tome of Magic, Level Adjustment: +2 Kenku: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: +0 Killoren: Races of the Wild, Level Adjustment: +0 Kobolds: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 L Lizardfolk: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: 2HD, +1 Lumi: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 2HD, +2 M Maenads: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Mephlings: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 Minotaur: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: 6HD, +2 Mongrelfolk: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +0 N Neanderthals: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: +0 Neraphim: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Nycter: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: 3HD, +2 O Orc: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 P Poison Dusk Lizardfolk: Monster Manual III, Level Adjustment: +1 R Raptorans: Races of the Wild, Level Adjustment: +0 Rilkans: Magic of Incarnum, Level Adjustment: +0 S Satyrs: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: 5HD, +2 Scaled Stalkers: Miniatures Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 Sea Kin: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +0 Shadowswyfts: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 Shakarim: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +1 Shifter: Races of Eberron, Level Adjustment: +0 Skarns: Magic of Incarnum, Level Adjustment: +0 Skulks: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: Monster Class or 2HD, +1 Snow Goblins: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: +1 Spikers: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Stonechildren: Races of Stone, LA: Monster Class or 2HD, +4 Synads: Complete Psionic, Level Adjustment: +0 T Thri-Kreen: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +2 Tieflings: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 U Uldras: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: +1 Underfolk: Races of Destiny, Level Adjustment: +0 Urskans: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: 5HD, +4 V Vodyanoi: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: 5HD, +5 W Whisper Gnomes: Races of Stone, Level Adjustment: +0 Wild Elves: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 Wildren: Planar Handbook, Level Adjustment: +1 Wood Elves: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: +0 X Xephs: Expanded Psionics Handbook, Level Adjustment: +0 Y Yeti: Frostburn, Level Adjustment: 4HD, +3 Yuan-Ti Purebloods: Monster Manual, Level Adjustment: 4HD, +2 Category:Utilities